


Un ángel a dos velas (título provisional)

by duermevela2



Category: DVPD, DVPED, Dos velas para el diablo
Genre: Angelo ahora tiene el papel de Cat y Cat está de parranda, Es un poco ida de olla, Si escoges algunos tags en concreto son un poco spoiler, luego si eso los edito, no sé qué estoy haciendo, pero entiendo que haya gente que quiera leer cosas en concreto y saber a qué atenerse, tampoco entiendo esta página
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duermevela2/pseuds/duermevela2
Summary: Acompaña a Angelo a resolver sus inquietudes vitales en un mundo donde los ángeles y los demonios existen ✨
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es una parodia.  
> Basado en el libro original de Laura Gallego García, _Dos velas para el diablo_. 
> 
> Ojo, que contiene spoilers del libro. Y palabras malsonantes también.
> 
> 🕯️👼🕯️

Hay quien piensa que el mundo se está yendo a la mierda. Otros, como yo, saben que realmente ya lo estaba, y que quien no se haya enterado es porque no ha querido ver. Hay señales de ello por donde quiera que mires, no hace falta irse muy lejos.

Encima hay quienes no paran de repetir que hay que tener esperanza, que es lo último que se pierde. Que hay que tener fe en que lo mejor está por llegar. Y lo más inaudito: que hay algo superior a nosotros que vela por nuestro bien. Si es que me tengo que reír. Desde luego, por haber, algo hay, pero no en todos los casos se preocupa por nuestra seguridad. Sino, mi madre seguiría arrastrándome a donde le viniera en gana porque, según ella decía, no había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con quien le había mantenido cautiva por una nimiedad y no me acuerdo de todos los detalles pero era una desfachatez y no se qué historias y yo tenía que estar presente porque iba a ser emocionante e iba a pasar a la historia.

A mí no me miréis, solo soy un adolescente.

Era un poco cargante, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo se trataba de mi madre. Teníamos nuestros buenos momentos, como los estrenos de cine, las comidas gourmet, resorts cinco estrellas, la última moda y maquillaje de la temporada… y todo eso gratis. Las ventajas de tener a una madre demonio, supongo. ¿Y cómo sabía que era un demonio? Pues a las pruebas me remito. ¿A quién van a dejar acceder a todas esas cosas sin ser una celebridad y sin llamar a los de seguridad sólo por su cara bonita? Lo sabía por eso y porque no paraba de recordármelo cada vez que surgiese la oportunidad.

Ah, y porque tenía una colección de espadas de quien alguna vez le hizo dolor. En teoría los humanos pasamos de estas reliquias porque ni nos van ni nos vienen, no están creadas para nosotros. Aunque si se da el caso de que te encuentras con una habitación repleta de ellas pues quieras que no al final te acabas dando cuenta. Pretendía poner la espada de vosotros ya sabéis quién en todo el medio, porque extra se nace.

Y en este caso, extra también se muere. Nos la encontramos en la sala principal, en su trono personal, atravesada por una espada angélica. Cuando digo “nos” me refiero a parte del séquito de mi madre y a mí. Al verla así me asaltaron muchas dudas… aunque de entre todas la más urgente era si podía fiarme de alguien de la villa. Era inconcebible que alguien se hubiese infiltrado y hubiera cometido el crimen sin que nadie se enterase.

Así que tal y como estaban las cosas mis opciones eran:

  1. hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, quedarme y esperar a mi muerte segura porque todo apuntaba a traición interna
  2. huir y buscar refugio en algún lugar en el que mi madre tuviese conocidos y explicarles lo que había sucedido, aunque a lo mejor tampoco podía fiarme de esos conocidos porque podrían estar compinchados con los conocidos de la villa y querer matarme también
  3. darle vueltas a las opciones 1 y 2, tener un ataque de ansiedad pillando la primera espada que viese y salir echando patas sin mirar atrás a ver qué me deparaba el destino, lamentando mi existencia y no haber apreciado todo lo bueno que me había pasado hasta ese momento



Me llamo Angelo, y he salido corriendo como un cabrón porque tengo dieciséis años y esto me sobrepasa. Pero no pasa nada, todo está bien, porque ya me esperaba que algo así sucediese algún día. No es la primera traición que vivo, es solo que no me esperaba que nadie llegase tan lejos. Al fin y al cabo es de mi madre de quien estamos hablando. Se hacía llamar Madonna pero bueno, no era del montón. 

Ahora solo me queda averiguar qué hacer con mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Angelo es un poco pijo. 💅

Estoy en un _Sunbucks_ , aunque yo lo llamaría _Sunsucks_ porque menudo asco de vida. Ahora tengo que: pagar. Para colmo la gente que hay aquí me está dando mucha grima y me estoy agobiando. Sí, soy de esa clase de persona que juzga de primeras, pero seamos realistas, todo el mundo tiene prejuicios. Y sino imaginad que le empiezo a contar a alguno de estos que mi madre demonio ha sido asesinada presumiblemente por alguien de su corte y vendrán a por mí porque así es como funcionan las cosas con demonios.

Así que como de momento no quiero acabar encerrado vete tú a saber dónde, me voy a quedar en mi mesa, aquí, tranquilito y sosegado.

Lo peor de los demonios es que me caen bien en realidad. Y ese es un problema bastante gordo, porque llevo toda la vida rodeado de ellos casi como si fuera uno más. Casi. Pero mucho peor es que aunque haya convivido con ellos no podría diferenciarlos de cualquier ser humano de pacotilla. Lo siento por la parte que me toca pero esto es así, los humanos estamos de adorno y encima somos baratijas porque no tendríamos ninguna oportunidad en un combate real. Que por cierto, en los entrenamientos conmigo tenían que contenerse muy y mucho. Y con lo que ha ocurrido en la villa no sé si lo de contenerse era porque por aquel entonces también me tenían ganas… bueno, qué más da eso ahora.

Los objetos que me podido traer conmigo son un poco inútiles porque primero, aunque mi madre me haya dejado una señora herencia no puedo ir sacando el dinero así por las buenas de las tarjetas de crédito, ya que si me están siguiendo lo primero que van (o deberían) a hacer es mirar es desde dónde se efectúan las operaciones. Además, si mal no recuerdo los bancos no te dejan extraer más de una cantidad concreta al día.

Tampoco puedo usar el móvil porque también es rastreable y supongo que debería dejarlo tirado por ahí en cuanto me termine el bollo de canela con el _frappuccino_ de vainilla.

…

Estoy **MUY** estresado ¿vale? Creo que me merezco un capricho por cutre que sea para afrontar esta situación tan devastadora. Y por lo menos no me he dado a la bebida, aunque he de reconocer que ganas no me han faltado nada más entrar. Todo sea por mantener un perfil bajo, vaya.

Con la espada ni he contado porque se me ha olvidado que la llevaba encima y todo. Al sentarme he notado algo en el respaldo, pero al principio no he hecho mucho caso porque a fin de cuentas estoy en uno de los sitios más cutres que jamás haya ocupado. No esperaba que los asientos fuesen ergonómicos ni mucho menos. Pero luego he visto una promoción con imagen en el ticket para ir a ver _Sun Wars_ con alguien más a mitad de precio. Espadas láser. Menuda bazofia. La mía es mucho mejor. 

Bueno, la mía…

En fin. En realidad estas espadas son especiales porque hacen que los demonios tengan ganas de follar. A ver, lo he resumido demasiado. Ejem. Las espadas hacen que los demonios y los ángeles tengan el irremediable impulso de hacerlo cuando uno de sus congéneres es asesinado por una de éstas, siempre que su esencia sea contraria a la del ángel o del demonio en cuestión. De lo contrario no reciben la notificación mental y no se ponen al lío. Y esto es porque hay que mantener el Equilibrio™. Me hace gracia porque me suena mucho al _Rey neón_ , qué queréis que os diga. Es el ciclo sin fiiiin. ♪

O así es como funcionaría normalmente. A día de hoy ya no hay equilibrio que valga. Los ángeles les están ganando la batalla a los demonios y eso me parece fatal. Eh, que aunque probablemente ahora mismo me quieran matar siguen siendo como mi familia. Y los ángeles… no tengo nada en contra de ellos, pero no creo que nos podamos llevar bien por muy irónico que suene si lo digo yo.

Tengo que decir que me topado con unos cuantos. Cada vez que me llevaban a ver un combate real, quiero decir. Antes he dicho que no hay manera de diferenciar a demonios de humanos si eres una persona normal y corriente ¿cierto? Pues lo mismo ocurre con los ángeles. A no ser que les veas pelear, claro. Ahí no cabe ninguna duda de que lo que estás presenciando es un duelo a muerte entre dos seres sobrenaturales. —Nota: no se puede seguir con la mirada, acabas un poco mareado y temiendo por tu vida por eso de que tú puedes morir si se les va un poco la mano a cualquiera de los dos, pero en general la experiencia no está tan mal, podría ser un peor viaje ( _7/10_ ). Si yo fuera un demonio estoy seguro de que disfrutaría como un enano.

Si fuera un demonio, dubidubidubidubidubidubidubidú. ♪

Lo único que tengo que hacer ahora es salir del país, y _presto_. Bastante me he entretenido ya en este tugurio franquiciado. Se me ocurre que podría ir a París, a ver si aquel tipo tan raro sigue viviendo cerca de las catacumbas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta go fast 🌀

Mierda.

Creo que me están siguiendo.

He ido al aeropuerto de Florencia porque es el que me pillaba más cerca y puede ser que esté siendo muy predecible. En la terminal apenas hay gente, que por un lado lo prefiero pero por otro me pone en una situación vulnerable y _non mi piace niente, ok?_

Intento mirar por espejos o superficies pulidas para ver detrás de mí, pero no veo a nadie. A lo mejor está todo en mi cabeza. A lo mejor me estoy volviendo loco poco a poco.

_Angelo, relax. Tú siempre has sido un tío muy calmado y con los pies en la tierra, no dejes que tus demonios mentales se lleven lo mejor de ti._

_Res-pi-ra hon-do._

—Vaya vaya, pero si es mi ahijado favorito. ¿Qué? ¿De excursión? —me pregunta una voz que no quería haber oído porque no está en mi cabeza—. ¿A dónde ibas a ir?

Como si la cosa no fuera con ella, Lisabetta pone una cara prácticamente beatífica. La imagen de la “inocencia”.

Maldita sea, lo sabía. Y Lisabetta, nada menos. Antes he dicho que los demonios son como familia mía, sí. Pero existen las excepciones.

No veo que lleve ninguna espada. A decir verdad no creo que le haga ninguna falta. Se acerca hacia mí lentamente y yo espero, por mal que me pese.

—Angelo, querido, háblame, que me rompes el corazón. Con lo que hemos vivido tú y yo…

_Aguanta el tipo. No caigas en sus artimañas de arpía, que la conocemos._

Le dirijo una mirada lo más neutral posible. 

—Necesito mi espacio, ya sabes. Hacía tiempo que necesitaba ver mundo por mi cuenta y qué mejor momento que este ¿no te parece? —suelto con retintín.

Deja caer sus manos sobre mis hombros. Seguimos mirándonos casi sin pestañear. Va deslizando una mano hacia mí espalda y yo reprimo un escalofrío de repelús.

—¿Y crees que vas a necesitar esto para ver mundo? Me parece un poco excesivo incluso para ti. —Se carcajea con esa risa cantarina que a mí me saca de quicio. Pero ha dejado la mano en el mango de la espada—. Si eso es lo que querías no tenías más que decírmelo, yo te enseñaré el mundo. Es lo que Madonna Constanza querría.

Espera ¿qué? Se me debe de haber quedado una cara de tonto impresionante, porque se vuelve a reír de mí, pero ahora más fuerte. Se me escapa un bufido.

—Escucha… si has venido a matarme hazlo de una vez y déjate de juegos, que no tengo paciencia.

—¿Matarte? ¿Yo? Jamás. Angelo, le prometí a mi Madonna que te protegería de todo mal, así que tengo que acompañarte. Considérame tu demonio de la guarda particular. —Me guiña un ojo como si tal cosa.

Y mira, por ahí no paso.

En cuanto me quita sus zarpas de encima salgo por patas. Sé que es inútil pero necesito alejarme de ella o sino me mato yo mismo si es preciso.

De verdad que no la soporto. No sé si ha quedado claro. 

Cristalino, diría yo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelo descubre el poder del amor ❣️💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is love?  
> Baby don't hurt me  
> don't hurt me  
> no more
> 
> Ooooououoo  
> Uouo  
> AAAAAAAAAAA

¿Sabéis esto que hacen en algunas películas cuando un personaje huye de otro que es sobrenatural pero al final resulta que le estaba esperando allá donde pretendía huir? Pues eso **no** es lo que ha pasado aquí realmente. Es sólo una ilusión visual porque Lisabetta ha ido tan rápido que no he podido verla, pero sí, al final ha llegado antes que yo y sonríe de nuevo, plácidamente. Parece que está disfrutando mucho con esto.

Sin embargo, en un breve instante su cara pasa de ser alegre sin preocupación alguna a tensa. Tensa como cuando intentas que no se te note que tienes tremendo cabreo encima. E instintivamente trago saliva.

—Parece que también necesitabas estirar las piernas ¿no? —espeta, esta vez de forma cortante—. Cuando digo que tengo que acompañarte significa que debo hacerlo y lo haré, que no te quepa duda. 

—No te sigo. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que ha ocurrido en villa Diavola? —Sino no me explico toda esta parafernalia de “es mi deber…”.

Es cierto que Lisabetta le rendía pleitesía a mi madre desde muchísimo antes de que yo siquiera fuese un proyecto en mente. Pero según tenía entendido, la lealtad de los demonios podía ser muy volátil, atendiendo sólo a sus intereses egoístas. Entonces ¿por qué parece que habla en serio?

Pero Lisabetta frunce el ceño y se muerde el labio.

—Sé perfectamente lo que ha ocurrido. No es un hecho que pase desapercibido ¿sabes? —según habla, el temblor de su voz se hace más palpable—. Se trata de Azazel, de ella. Hacía tiempo que se había retirado de la batalla y nadie le tomaba en serio como para hacerle… eso.

No me lo puedo creer.

—Lisabetta… ¿mi madre y tú… —empiezo, pero ella me interrumpe asintiendo levemente.

—Tu madre y yo, sí.

No es necesario que diga nada más. Pero ella sigue.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te conté de pequeño que no le gustaba que le llamasen así? Azazel… No era para que fueses corriendo soltárselo, pero eso hiciste. —Ah, cierto. Creo que nunca la vi tan enfadada en cuestión de segundos. Y aun así, como si no hubiera sucedido nada, me abrazó —. Pues a partir de entonces no le molestaba tanto que se lo dijese. Me dijo que al tú llamarle así sólo había tenido la reacción por pura costumbre, pero en realidad verte a ti diciéndoselo le había producido mucha ternura.

Creo que no le había visto nunca sonreír de manera tan genuina como lo estaba haciendo en este instante. Y me siento muy extraño. No porque me esté insinuando que gracias a eso y mi madre empezaron a estar juntas, no me malinterpretéis. Es solo que hasta ahora nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza y es algo que lo tenía frente a mis narices prácticamente 24/7.

Pero ahora que lo dice tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Lisabetta era su mano derecha. A excepción de mí, era con quien más tiempo pasaba y hablaba. Y la forma en la que ambas se trataban era totalmente distinta. Lo había achacado a que dentro de la corte ella era la segunda más relevante.

Qué ciego he estado.

—Eres lo único que queda de ella ahora mismo. Y ten por seguro que mientras esté con vida te protegeré. Así que te lo volveré a repetir ¿a dónde nos vamos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the name of looooooove


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 👶

Hace rato que dejamos Florencia atrás y bajamos del avión. Y aún sigo pensando en lo que me contó Lisabetta.

También sigo pensando que es un poco plasta, pero bueno. Eso no es algo que vaya a cambiar así como así.

Al final es ella quien se está encargando del aspecto económico de esta… escapada, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Aquí en París hay lugares de lujo a los que podríamos ir, aunque por si acaso nos vamos a alojar en una pensión. Además, nos viene mejor para ir a ver al tipo que tenía en mente. Se lo comenté a Lisabetta y al principio arrugó la cara como si hubiese comido caviar.

—Tú mandas —dijo simplemente.

Recuerdo que la forma en la que conocí a este señor fue cuando menos graciosa. Mi madre me había vuelto a arrastrar consigo a lo más recóndito de la ciudad, las catacumbas, porque de cuando en cuando se reunía con otros demonios (y al parecer algunos humanos) insurgentes que planeaban derrocar a Lucifer. * _Risas enlatadas*_. Y luego me sorprende que los demonios se estén extinguiendo.

Las catacumbas de París son un lugar de visita turística, y en el mapa se puede apreciar lo laberínticas que son. Se habla de que hay túneles que ni siquiera constan… así que adivinad dónde nos encontrábamos. Digo adivinad porque a día de hoy tampoco lo sé. Eran las catacumbas, de eso no me cabe duda. Pero el lugar en concreto se me escapa. A ver ¡que sólo tenía ocho años!

Pero no se me olvidará cómo un hombre se hacía paso de entre la multitud para ofrecer panfletos. Panfletos de magia y otras ciencias ocultas, nada menos. Mi madre era una de las oradoras así que yo estaba apartado y medio atendiendo hasta que vi a aquel individuo. Y aquel individuo me vio a mí.

En un par de zancadas se puso a mi lado. 

— _Psssst_ , oye crío ¿qué hace un renacuajo tan pequeño como tú aquí? —murmuró, mirando de forma elocuente los osarios que nos rodeaban.

Le observé con curiosidad.  
—Estoy esperando a que mi madre termine para que me compre unos _macarons_. ¿Sabías que en realidad son italianos?

—¿Tu madre te ha traído aquí? –Me miró de hito en hito, incrédulo—. ¿Te estás enterando de algo?

Me encogí de hombros.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se colocó la mochila que llevaba en la espalda al pecho para rebuscar algo en ella. Cuando lo encontró sonrió satisfecho y me lo acercó.

—Está un poco usado, eso le da más personalidad. Toma, a ti te hace más falta que a mí. 

Era un libro, pero si un tío aleatorio te da algo sin contexto en un sitio plagado de huesos y diciendo que “está usado” podría hacer saltar las alarmas a cualquier adulto corriente que estuviese atento. Menos mal que ahí nadie era corriente ni estaba atento ¿verdad?

Se acarició la perilla de chivo mirándome fijamente, como si estuviese esperando alguna reacción. Pero yo ese libro ya lo había visto, que para algo soy hijo de una demonio. Otra cosa es que me hubiese apetecido leerlo, porque muy ligero no era que digamos.

Aún así le di las gracias. Y eso pareció bastarle porque volvió a asentir.

—Cuando termine el cónclave dile a tu madre que podéis pasar cuando queráis a mi humilde establecimiento, la dirección viene en el panfleto.

Y se marchó.

Antes de irse me dijo su nombre pero era tan extraño como él, así que no tengo ni idea de cómo se llamaba. Lo único con lo que puedo identificarle son las iniciales que dejó en la portada del libro y la tienda.

Que por cierto, nunca llegamos a ir.   
Eso sí, los _macarons_ estuvieron divinos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini crossover con Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (?) y un poco de X-M*n, entre otras cosas. 
> 
> ⤵️  
> 🕳

—Angelo…

Suspiro.

—¿Angelo?  
—Sí, sí, te estoy haciendo casito. Qué quieres.  
—¿Estás seguro de que sabes a dónde vamos?  
—Eso creo.   
—¿Falta mucho? 

Intento hacer acopio de la poca paciencia que me queda para no echarle una mirada cargada de tirria a Lisabetta. El combo de antes se ha repetido como unas cinco veces ya y estoy al borde del histerismo.

— _Pop_.   
—¡PERO BASTA! ¡QUE NO ME OIGO PENSAR!

Me llevo las manos a la cara, ahogando mi frustración. Llevamos dando vueltas a los edificios que rodean la entrada a las catacumbas de París por lo menos durante hora y media, intentando encontrar una mísera tienda de esoterismo por la zona, y a Lisabetta no se le ocurre otra cosa que recrear una escena de _Shreek_. Estoy hasta los coj—

—¡<https://youtu.be/8yGfQak-q9M>! Un sujeto está saliendo de las alcantarillas…

—¿Cómo has podido hacer ese sonido? —Me alejo un poco de ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima. 

Me ignora completamente. 

—Es clavadito a lo que me has descrito antes… ¡A por él! 

_Porca miseria_.

Y por ahí va, pero no puedo verla hasta que llega a la altura del señor, se sitúa detrás de él, le sujeta el cuello y en lo que he parpadeado los tengo justo en frente. Enhorabuena Lisabetta, acabas de tocar a un tío que estaba en las alcantarillas. Bien por ti.

El hombre nos mira a los dos, como si fuera un partido de tenis. Finalmente deja su mirada puesta en mí. La forma en la que me sonríe a continuación me inquieta, pero sí, definitivamente es él quien me habló hace tantos años atrás. 

—Has crecido ¿eh, renacuajo? —Alza las cejas—. Te has convertido en un sapo bien apuesto.   
—Gracias, supongo… pero no tenemos tiempo para esto, bastante hemos tardado ya en dar contigo. Y tenemos preguntas para ti.

El individuo se queda pensativo.

—Por mí no hay problema alguno, aunque tengo la impresión de que esas preguntas requieren de un sitio más privado ¿por qué no venís mi tienda? 

—¡Por supuesto! —interviene Lisabetta—. Me llamo Lisabetta, y mi ahijado Angelo y yo estaremos encantados de acompañarle, señor…

—Bartolomeo. Bartolomeo Tristan De Arsène Killan. A vuestro servicio. —Sólo le faltaba hacer una reverencia también, y me sorprende que no la haya hecho con tanta tontería junta. —Conque Angelo ¿eh? Los demonios tienen un sentido del humor bastante… curioso. Muy curioso… seguidme pues. 

***Bartolomeo retorna a la alcantarilla.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No se estará convirtiendo esto en shitposting… #bye
> 
> **  
> ~~Dejad,  
>  los que aquí entráis,  
>  toda esperanza.~~  
>  **
> 
> * * *
> 
> Psssst…  
>  lo que está subrayado  
>  es interactivo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had a world of my own,  
>  everything would be nonsense. 
> 
> Nothing would be what it is,  
>  because everything would be what it isn't.  
>    
>  And contrary wise, what is, it wouldn't be  
>  And what it wouldn't be, it would. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> You see?
> 
> _—Lewis Carroll_
> 
> * * *

Maldita la gracia que me hace tener que bajar por unas escaleras de alcantarilla, no apta para claustrofóbicos ni acrofóbicos, que encima parecen seguir generándose ad infinitum bajo mis pies. Y yo con la ropa TAN buena que llevo. Que no es por hacerle promoción a la marca, pero solo diré que es de nsd y las vocales que contiene son las siguientes: I, i y e.

Además de que a saber qué podría pillar aquí si me quedo en este sitio por mucho tiempo. Ojalá tener una mísera mascarilla. Y guantes. Recordadme que no me toque la cara jamás.

Lisabetta, que me lleva ventaja, [canturrea algo mientras baja](https://youtu.be/m2OR_JaXDaM). Claro, a ella esto seguro que le parece un paseito por el parque o algo así. Y supongo que Bartolomeo ya estará más que acostumbrado, así que el hedor eterno formará parte de su vida.

Cuando (¡por fin!) terminamos de bajar, Bartolomeo produce una lámpara de gas, la enciende y empieza a andar por el túnel que tenemos frente a nosotros. Le seguimos lo más cerca posible, pero manteniendo siempre las distancias.

—Mi establecimiento no se encuentra lejos de aquí, no tenéis de qué preocuparos —dice Bartolomeo en voz baja, con una sonrisa ladeada.

Lisabetta asiente y yo me mantengo en silencio porque no pienso dar ni una bocanada aquí abajo.

El túnel de la alcantarilla se vuelve más amplio y como si de una cueva se tratase, penden del techo pequeñas estalactitas, muy puntiagudas para mi gusto. Tengo que entrecerrar los ojos porque al fondo hay una luz exageradamente cegadora. Lisabetta frunce el ceño.

—Oye Angelo… ¿no te da la impresión de que hemos muerto y estamos yendo directamente hacia el túnel de la luz? —Justo lo que me faltaba oír. Gracias por tu aporte, Lisabetta—. ¿Te imaginas que hemos muerto a la vez?

Le miro.

Me mira.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y sacudo la cabeza. Si morirse implica tener a un guía con perilla de chivo y a una demonio con pocas luces por acompañante me niego a fallecer. [Guardad tweet](https://clicktotweet.com/2dhZ9).

—Oh, esa luz. ¿No os resulta acogedora? Forma parte de la fachada de mi tienda. Un faro en la oscuridad de noche perpetua, como las almas inmortales perdidas por siempre sin hallar otro consuelo que preguntar a la nada dónde está el paradero de sus conocidos en vida —La sonrisa que tiene Bartolomeo no llega a ser más radiante porque tiene competencia, pero está claro que se siente satisfecho de sí mismo con la perla que acaba de soltar.

Nos tiende unas gafas de sol que yo me pongo no sin reticencia y Lisabetta las coge por integrarse porque seguramente no le hacen ninguna falta.

La fachada de la tienda, aunque de un vibrante color carmesí, es bastante normal dentro de lo que cabe. «Tienda de esoterismo y ciencias ocultas». No se ha comido mucho la cabeza con el rótulo. Los cristales del escaparate son totalmente negros, como las pantallas de los móviles.

Nos invita a pasar sujetando la puerta y su decoración interior ya me resulta un tanto más peculiar. Hay minerales de toda clase en seis vitrinas verticales dispuestas en un espacioso círculo. En apariencia hacen las veces de columna porque llegan hasta el techo. En éste pende un candelabro con un par de velas gigantescas, que no alumbran nada porque están apagadas. Hay libros apilados en pequeños montones donde quiera que mires: en la alfombra con sospechosos caracteres, en la barra de recepción, en una calavera de tamaño considerable con tres cuernos, encima de las estanterías… Y también hay varios objetos curiosos e inquietantes como péndulos y demás a los que no les puedo poner nombre.

Me pregunto de dónde habrá sacado el dinero para montarse esto. Accediendo por una alcantarilla. Imagino que vivirá aquí, no va a dejar todos estos cachivaches sin atender por mucho tiempo… ¿Y cómo habrá obtenido los permisos? ¿Habrá sobornado a alguien como solía hacer mi madre? ¿Tendrá clientes? Mucho misterio.

Bueno, al menos aquí dentro huele relativamente bien.

—Si de repente escucháis mucho escándalo es por los chavales que se cuelan en las otras zonas de las catacumbas, no le deis mucha importancia —La sonrisa que tiene Bartolomeo se me antoja nostálgica. Ufff se me hace muy largo Bartolomeo así que a partir de ahora me referiré a él como Bart, que además se le da un aire—. Venga, no seáis tímidos y poneos cómodos. Traeré unos macarons.

Justo iba a detenerle y decirle que no era necesario, pero ha sido parpadear y desaparecer en el acto. Pues nada oye. A lo mejor no es un ser humano como yo. Pero si no lo fuera imagino que Lisabetta me hubiese hecho algún tipo de comentario al respecto ¿no?

A estas alturas (o profundidades) supongo que da igual. Lo que necesito son respuestas y por algún motivo creo que alguien humano va a parecerme subconscientemente más cercano a mí, aunque solo le conozca de una interacción que tuvimos hace años atrás.

Me dejo caer en un pouf. Mientras yo tenía una pequeña introspección Lisabetta está ojeando algunos de los libros que vi al entrar, con una cara indescifrable.

—¿Qué ocurre, Lisa? —Ella levanta la cabeza poco a poco y me mira con cara de pocos amigos.

—No me vuelvas a llamar así si no quieres que yo te llame Angie.

—Jajaja vale bueno, perdona. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Vuelve a echarle un vistazo al libro.

—Nada es que… no puedo leer. No sé leer lo que pone. Y eso es extraño porque juraría que este libro lo he leído antes sin problema…

—Qué raro —Me levanto de un salto para ponerme justo a su lado, aunque tengo que ponerme de puntillas para ver el libro porque la condenada es bastante alta—. Si te consuela a mí también me parecen garabatos pero…

—¡OH, ESE LIBRO! Ah, uno de mis favoritos por su estética ignota —me interrumpe Bart, de vuelta con un arcoiris de macaroons en una bandeja—. Ojalá saber qué dice, pero ni siquiera un ávido lector como vuestro servidor ha podido averiguarlo. Y sus ilustraciones también son exquisitas ¿no creéis?

Asiento por defecto pero más que exquisitas me resultan estrafalarias. Aunque para gustos colores.

Lisabetta en cambio parece un poco desubicada.

—Por casualidad no lo tendrás en venta ¿verdad? —le pregunto a Bart. Pero él niega con la cabeza.

—Me temo que no, pero podéis verlo cuanto queráis durante lo que dure vuestra estancia.

Hmmm.

Bueno Lisabetta no pongas esa cara, al menos lo he intentado. A lo mejor podemos distraer un poco a Bart y sacarle unas cuantas fotos de estrangis. Piénsalo.

—Teníais preguntas para mí ¿no es así?

Cierto. Bastante nos estamos entreteniendo ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿N. del A.?: _resulta que lo de que Angelo & company descubriesen que había más zonas en las catacumbas le pareció a quien escribe este doble F una idea jocosa en el sentido de que «Wooow, hay un mundo subterráneo por descubrir que cierta clase de personas usa asiduamente y está oculto a los ojos del resto»._
> 
> _Fíjate tú la sorpresa que se llevó cuando se topó con un Tik Tok en el que hablaban de ello. Por aquí lo dejo:_
> 
> <https://vm.tiktok.com/J8smuRo/>
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ~~_Quizá sea su mente asociando el Arcana con películas que vio en su tierna infancia._ 🤔💭~~


End file.
